memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Tolly Gerard
| occupation = | position = Science Officer (2362-2364) Assistant Chief Science Officer (2364-2367) Chief Science Officer (2367–2376) Second Officer (2370–2376) First Officer (2376) | posting = (2362-2367) (2367-2376) (2376) | rank = (2362) (2364) (2367) (2372) (2376) | status = Active (2376) | marital = Single | spouse = | children = | relative = Yasmine Gerard (mother) Carlotta Roncalli (mother) Zoran Markovic (father) Simon Gerard (brother) Nia Gerard (sister) | image2 = | caption2 = }} Tolly Gerard was a Human Starfleet officer. History Early life Gerard was born in 2340 on Earth to Yasmine Gerard, Carlotta Roncalli, and Zoran Markovic. He was the last of three siblings, after older brother Simon Gerard and older sister Nia Gerard. Starfleet Academy Gerard attended Starfleet Academy from 2358 to 2362. USS Charleston Upon Gerard's graduation from the Academy, he was assigned to the as a science officer. He showed a broad aptitude in the scientific disciplines, but excelled most in the physical and biological sciences. Gerard eventually selected biochemistry as a specialty, but also acted as a geological advisor on several missions. In 2364, he became assistant chief of the science department and was increased in rank to Lieutenant junior grade. He continued to serve aboard the Charleston until 2367. USS Pioneer Gerard received a promotion to Lieutenant shortly before being transferred to the to assume the position of chief science officer. Gerard was both proud and surprised to find himself the science department head on a new science vessel only five years after graduation. His natural confidence soon took over after the launch of the Pioneer and he found success in his new posting. frame|118px|right|Tolly Gerard c. 2360s The first one of his new shipmates he met in 2367, even before coming aboard, was Adriana Watley, fellow lieutenant and new department head—of flight control, in her case. They were part of a group of crewmembers bound for the Pioneer that included ship's counselor Dr. Ceri Powell and nearly the entirety of the medical support staff that was stranded aboard a starbase for several hours after a mechanical malfunction aboard their transport. The gregarious, enthusiastic Gerard approached the reserved, sarcastic Watley and as the hours wore on the two began a quirky but enduring friendship. Each acted as the others confidante and backup as they navigated their new environment aboard ship. Indeed, the self-described socially awkward Gerard was the first to notice Watley's assistant Philomena "Phil" Kasun's apparent attraction to her supervisor. After Watley gently rebuffed her interest, Kasun became close friends with both of them and the three were practically inseparable when off duty during the bulk of their time together on the Pioneer. In fact, a few years later the relationship between Gerard and Kasun developed into an on-again, off-again romance that lasted nearly until their departure in 2376. After Watley moved into the command track and replaced former first officer Franklin Xavier in 2370, Gerard was asked to step in as second officer. He had never had much of an interest in command beyond supervising his science teams, managing field researchers on away missions, and commanding the occasional night shift on the bridge when his name came up, but the new opportunity intrigued him. After a slow start, Gerard began to display an impressive thoughtful self-assurance when acting in his new capacity. He served as a valuable deputy to Captain Tobias Quinton and Commander Watley, and by 2376 when many of the Pioneer’s crew members were reassigned to other ships and bases, he had been promoted to Lieutenant Commander and instructed to proceed to the to take his place as first officer. USS Durham Relationships Family Friendships Adriana Watley Romance Philomena Kasun Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel Category:USS Pioneer (NCC-73409) personnel Category:Articles by the user Aughadan Category:Star Trek: Infinite Voyages characters